Kramik: polskie kino przedwojenne
by Filigranka
Summary: Z wielką przyjemnością zaczynam kramik (vel zbiór tekstów na życzenie) do polskich przedwojennych filmów. Oby promptów i życzeń do nich przybywało, oby rósł tłuściutki!
1. Chapter 1

Drobiazgi dla die Otter, która chciała więcej polskich komedii przedwojennych, a konkretniej: profesora Frankiewicza z _Zapomnianej Melodii_.

* * *

**Trudna pani**

* * *

Profesor Frankiewicz też był kiedyś młody. Ba, młody! Młody to mało powiedziane. W swoim czasie, jak zapewniał sceptycznego Stefana ojciec, z profesora był bon vivant, typowy artysta bohemy, przeputujący rodzinny majątek – a do tego uwodziciel! Panny, zauroczone zręcznością, z jaką wygrywał na instrumencie niesamowite kompozycje Skriabina, Liszta, Ravela (a nawet rewolucyjne, mroczne utwory Szymanowskiego), tłumnie oddawały mu swoje serca, rączki oraz podwiązeczki. On zaś, nad zwierzęce ciepło przedkładający wyniosłe parnasy sztuki, nawiązywał i kończył „stosunki" w tempie godnym mistrza olimpijskiego w romansowaniu. Łomot, trzask, huk łamanych duszyczek niewieścich rozlegał się za każdym jego krokiem.

Przynajmniej tak rzecz przedstawiał jego brat. Jednak także nieliczne zachowane bileciki wizytowe muzyka Frankiewicza potwierdzają jego słowa. Pisał w nich przyszły belfer kolejnym kobietom, że jedyną miłością jego życia, jedyną nadzieją, skarbem i ukochaniem, i szczęściem jest ona – muzyka! Jej jedynej będzie wierny.

Był, a juści. Odpłaciła tak, jak to zwykle w opowieściach piękne kobiety. Pewnego dnia złamał sobie palce, grając niezwykle trudny fragment Liszta, co gorsza próbując dorównać stylowi Liszta. Nie mógł już wrócić do grania na poważnie, we własnych uszach brzmiał pokracznie, niczym Quasimodo nut. Do komponowania nie miał dość talentu.

Zaczął więc grać po lokalach, lekkie, niemęczące, łatwe piosneczki, utworzątka. Grał w tych samych lokalach, w których dawniej zostawił spore sumy po szampańskich zabawach – i ta myśl go gryzła. Nieszczęście, gorycz, głębokie rozczarowanie zmieniły mu twarz oraz obyczaj, naznaczyły piętnem, które powoli, lecz nieuchronnie oddalało go od dawnych znajomych. Kawiarnie mu zbrzydły, ludzka płochość jęła mierzić.

Po kilku latach takiej niepewności zdał sobie wreszcie sprawę, że nie jest tym samym człowiekiem i powinien wobec tego zarzucić próby życia jak tamten dawny. Odżegnał się od wszelkich lokali, błahostek, miłostek i muzycznych bzdur – wybrał zawód oraz rutynę najbardziej przeciwne minionemu marzeniu. Został nauczyciel w renomowanej pensji dla dziewcząt. A uczył tam jedynie poważnej, statecznej muzyki. Nie ze złości bynajmniej, z troski, by wir, który jemu młodość przetrącił, nie zabrał kolejnych ofiar.

Nie dziwota więc, że na próby kompozytorskie bratanka spoglądał nieufnie, oto znowu wchodziła mu w życie dzika, nieposkromiona muzyka, jego jedyna pani. W jego szkole, w jego ostoi spokoju, umiaru, normy! Oto znowu muzyka, dziki rytm, uniesienie melodią, chaos, zabawa... Kapryśna dama, jak fortuna – tylko profesor od dawna nie wierzył już, że jemu akurat los – muzyka, bo muzyka to los, nadal tak myślał, ukrywając przed samym sobą – miałby przynieść cokolwiek poza nieszczęściem i hańbą.

Cóż, nie pierwszy to raz w życiu się omylił.

* * *

**Szalalalala, mydełko Ro-li-cza**

* * *

Profesor Frankiewicz traktował inżyniera Rolicza z dużą atencją. W końcu był to filar nie tylko polskiej chemii, ale i polskiego, narodowego przemysłu! Udowadniający dawnym zaborcom, że na polskiej ziemi nie jeden, a sto cudów wyrosnąć może! Skłodowska-Curie, Kopernik, Funk, Malinowski, Strzelecki, Łukasiewicz – i teraz, proszę, Rolicz! Czekoladowe mydło, wspaniały wynalazek, za który po wiek wieków wdzięczne mu będą wszystkie matki i niańki, zaganiające swych podopiecznych do kąpieli.

Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy tamten poprosił o rozmowę na osobności, Frankiewicz nieco się speszył. Gdy inżynier zaproponował przejście na „ty" – podkreślając, że są przecież teraz praktycznie rodziną, po co się ceregielić i czekać do ślubu, przecież Helenka ze Stefanem są już zdecydowani – profesor natychmiast przystał, niemal wzruszony.

— No, to świetnie, to sprawa załatwiona — orzekł tymczasem dziarsko Rolicz. — To teraz mi przecież nie odmówisz?

— Ależ! Niczego — zapewnił gorliwie muzyk.

— Świetnie, świetnie... Słyszałem od pewnego człowieka... Kulkiewicza niejakiego... że znasz Hipolita Pączka? Grywacie podobno wspólnie niekiedy?

Profesor się rozpromienił.

— Ależ, oczywiście! To mój stary przyjaciel – spotykamy się co tydzień-dwa i narzekamy na... — Tu, pojąwszy, że o Stefanie źle mówić nie należy, zakończył niezgrabnie — na rozwydrzoną młodzież. Szkolną, oczywiście, a i narzekamy to złe słowo, raczej sobie anegdotki opowiadamy... On ma takiego sąsiada, niewiarygodny przypadek, też Hipolita, też Pączka, sporo mi o nim opowiada...

— Właśnie, właśnie, właśnie — zawołał radośnie Rolicz. — I oto mi chodzi! Hipolit Pączek, twój znajomy, ma teraz najpopularniejszą w Warszawie orkiestrę! W radio gra! I tak wymyśliłem, żeby może Stefan napisał mi szlagier reklamowy dla mojego czekoladowego mydła – pytałem go, się już zgodził – a orkiestra Pączka mi ten numer zagrała – to by było coś! Roxy pęknie z zazdrości!


	2. Chapter 2

Paweł i Gaweł to cudowna polska przedwojenna komedia. Tak cudowna, że aż trudno coś do niej dopisać (nawet własną scenę cygańską ma!). Jak to polska przedwojenna komedia, w tagach fikowych miałaby dzisiaj: spanking, age play, masters&servants, slavery (sort of), public humilation... Niemniej, Bodo tym razem się za kobietę nie przebiera, więc bez crossdressingu.

Prosiła cudowna Badhbh (za samo proszenie o polskie przedwojenne filmy cudowna, ale i pełna innych zalet).

* * *

**Ach, co to był za ślub!**

* * *

Po standardowym pytaniu o przeszkody uniemożliwiające zawarcie związku małżeńskiego zapadła cisza. Ksiądz, kontenty, otworzył już usta, by kontynuować ceremonię, gdy pan Pawlicki wykrzyknął:

— Cóż, no, tak właściwie – ja mam! Niestety, panna Violetta jest już związana małżeństwem z niejakim pułkownikiem Markiewiczem, bardzo porządnym człowiekiem, hrabią, z niezłym mająteczkiem. Wzięto ten pospieszny ślub lata temu, by ratować ojca panny Violetty przed wierzycielami,...

— Słucham? — odezwała się wreszcie kobieta. — To jakaś potwarz, to jakiś skandal, ja jeszcze rok temu miałam trzynaście, nie dwadzieścia lat!

Kościół milczał. Gaweł odczekał moment, wielce zmieszany, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Ejże, no, szanowni państwo – przecież to tylko taki kawał!


End file.
